Many devices were invented for shoe lace tightening. The most commercially successful is U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,867 by Azam which is widely used in fastening laces of skiing and skates boots. The tightening principle is a spring loaded gear wheel which can move in wedge shaped passage which widens forwards and narrows backwards. The laces pass through that passage and can be fastened by pulling the laces forwards which in turn pulls forwards the gear wheel towards the wider part of the passage where the laces are free to move. When the pulling stops the laces pull the gear wheel backwards, which narrows the passage and blocks the laces' backwards motion. The laces can be released by pulling the gearwheel forwards with a knob. There are few noticeable disadvantages to this popular invention. The device must be installed on heavy-solid footwear which eliminates its use with regular shoes and the user must constantly pull the knob to keep the releasing. In addition, the teeth of gearwheel and opposite teeth cause severe lace wear. Similar approach is taken in U.S. Pat. No. 7,360,282 by Borsoi and in U.S. Pat. No. 8,141,273 by Stramare. The lace buckle device described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,240 by Li is used widely in coat laces. It has a lace passage controlled by a spring loaded piston that blocks lace motion when the spring is released. Except for the similar name there is no similarity to our invention. This buckle controls only one lace and does not have a ratchet operation at all. When the user wants to release or fasten the lace the user has to press the spring loaded piston, release the lace and pull at the same time. When the spring is released, the buckle returns to b the lace. Similar devices are sold as “shoe buckles” for fastening shoe laces. The main disadvantage of such shoe buckles is that they do not have a ratcheting operation, which enables one to fasten the laces just by pulling. The shoe buckles require one to fasten the laces with one hand while keeping the buckle in position with the other hand and then switching the buckle into position. This results in cumbersome and inefficient fastening.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,000 Liu uses for lace tightening a teethed rotating bar. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,241 by Borel and in several others such as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,358 to Christy and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,241 by Yu et al. use fastening devices which are based on pipes or channels which have diagonal teeth to block reverse motion of the lace. The pipes are installed on the shoes in different locations.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,371,004 Huber teaches a lace mechanism. Huber's mechanism employs a pair of spring loaded pivoted arms which have sets of sharp teeth that when pressed against the laces block their motion in both directions. Thus, Huber's mechanism is not a lace ratchet mechanism because it does not allow further lace tightening once it is. In its state, the laces are released in both directions simply by pressing the arms of Huber's mechanism. Huber's mechanism is impractical because the sharp teeth tend to cause a lot of lace wear when the laces are fastened before. Huber's mechanism structure is complex and expensive to manufacture. In addition, similar to the lace buckle, the user needs to fasten both laces with one hand while pressing the arms with the second hand to keep the mechanism in position. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,332,994 Jih-Liang Lin teaches a shoe lace fastener which fasten the lace using jagged arm on top and jagged base on bottom. The device structure includes many complex parts and is expensive to manufacture. Such a structure also is impractical because it will wear the lace very quickly. In U.S. Pat. No. 8,381,362 to Hammerslag et al. teaches Real based closure system. U.S. Pat. No. 8,332,994 to Lin teaches Shoelace with shoelace fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 8,141,273 to Stramare et al. describes Shoes with directional conditioning device for laces. U.S. Pat. No. 8,231,074 to Hu et al. describes Lace winding device for shoes. U.S. Pat. No. 8,230,560 to Luzlbauer teaches Fastening system for shoes.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,185,948 to Ben-Arie describes a Buckle Lace Fastening Device (BLFD) which also enables lace ratcheting. However, the BLFD is using resilient gates which do not rotate but bend. In addition, the mechanism of the BLFD, which is based on rotating the gripping wall is entirely different from the mechanism of the current invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,046,937 to Beers et al. describes an Automatic lacing system. U.S. Pat. No. 7,681,289 to Liu describes a Fastener for fasting together two lace systems. U.S. Pat. No. 7,591,050 to Hammerslag describes a Footwear lacing system. U.S. Pat. No. 7,320,161 to Taylor describes a Lace tying device. U.S. Pat. No. 7,313,849 to Liu describes a Fastener for lace. U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,285 to Liao describes a Shoe lace fastening device. U.S. Pat. No. 7,082,701 to Dalgaard describes Footwear variable tension lacing systems. U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,308 Funk describes a lace securing and adjusting device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,829 Hsu describes a U shaped lace buckle. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,079 to Manzano describes a Shoelace fastening assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 6,438,871 to Culverwell describes Footwear fastening. U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,559 to Munsell Jr. describes a Shoelace fastening apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,787 to Chang describes a Fastening device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,777 to Shelton describes a Shoelace tightening device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,774 to Duren teaches a Shoe fastening attached device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,511 to Kubo describes a Shoelace fastening device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,401 to Hanson teaches a Shoelace tightening and device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,315 to Osawa et al. describes a Shoe fastening device and plate shaped member thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,675 to Shai describes a Fastener for shoelace. U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,669 to Sampson teaches a Multiuse fastener system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,171 to Cardaropoli teaches a Shoe fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,053 to Rudd teaches a Shoe fastening device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,882 to Berger teaches a Shoe with central fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,539 to Curry teaches a Lace fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,581 to Gould teaches a Device and method for securing a shoe. U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,273 to Huttle teaches Shoe lace fastening. U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,159 to Dougherty teaches a Fastener for lace or rope or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,432 to Bunch et al. teaches a Shoe upper with lateral fastening arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,878 to Semouha teaches a Fastener mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,373 to Maslow teaches Laced shoe and method for tying shoelaces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,081 to Lott teaches a Shoelace tightener. U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,949 to Seidel teaches Fastening means for sports shoes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,918 to Baumann teaches a Fastener for lace shoes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,964 to Vogiatzis teaches a Footwear fastening system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,573 to Gimeno teaches Fastening Device for Lace Up Shoes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,847 to Waters teaches a Lace Fastener. U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,593 to Leick teaches a Lace Device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,817 to Curet teaches an Apparatus and Method for Lacing.